les vacances de l'angoisses
by dark-gray-lonely
Summary: Le pavillon Alpha-Gamma est-il hanté ? Des visites nocturnes, balcons qui s'effondrent et autres choses... Voilà de quoi occuper les vacances de Natsu! ...Quant à son ami Grey ... pourquoi rôde-t-il, la nuit, sur le campus. /!\ attention cette histoire est un UA et quelques liens de parentés pourront vous surprendre /!\


« le pavillon Alpha Gamma, ce devrait être ici, monsieur Dragnir. »

Natsu regarda autour de lui avec une certaine appréhension. Le campus de l'université de Fairy Tail était si grand !

« Vous en êtes sur ? Je ne connais pas l'alphabet grec et je ne peux donc pas lire les lettres inscrites sur ce pilier ! »

« Il y'a une voie qui y mène, mais elle est réservée aux vélos, désolé, je dois vous laisser ici , il y'a un autre client qui m'attend. »

« Mais qu'est ce que je fais pour mes bagages ?! »

Le chauffeur du taxi commençait visiblement à s'impatienter

« Je les déposes à l'entré de l'allée, vous trouverez bien du monde pour vous aider. Et pour la course… »

Quelques secondes plus tard la voiture avait disparue, et Natsu demeurait seul devant quatre colonnes, d'inspiration antique, dont les sculptures à demi-masquées par les grosses branches d'immenses eucalyptus étaient couvert de mousse.

Leurs parfums lui rappelait tant de chose…Voici qu'il était de retour à Crocus, à un vingtaine de kilomètre de Magnolia et de son grand amour, Grey Fullbuster, dont il avait été séparé durant tout l'été. Les parents adoptifs de Natsu espéraient qu'il l'oublierait , mais leurs plans s'étaient avérés un échec complet : il s'était tant ennuyé de lui qu'il se demandait si il pourrait patienter encore une semaine avant de le revoir.

En attendant, il lui fallait retrouver sa « sœur » Erza : pourvu que le chauffeur ne se soit pas trompé ! C'était la première fois qu'il venait là , et l'endroit semblait désert.

Rassemblant son courage, il cacha deux des valises qu'il avait du amener pour Erza et , empoignant la troisième d'une main, il s'engagea dans l'allée bordée d'arbres centenaires. Les feuilles sèches craquaient sous ses pieds, sur le sol humide où il remarqua bientôt des traces de pas, toutes fraiches. Il réprima un cri de surprise lorsqu'un garçon surgit de derrière un tronc.

« Je ne vous ferai pas de mal ! » déclara-t-il avec un sourire malicieux.

Natsu resta muet quelques instants. L'inconnu devait avoir environ vingt ans - pas trop mal de sa personne, d'ailleurs. Avec son vieil imperméable kaki, il se confondait avec la végétation.

« vous aussi, vous m'avez fait peur, »poursuivit-il en riant. « On ne croise jamais personne ici. »

« Je cherche le pavillon Alpha Gamma… »

« Vous y êtes presque. Mais je vois vos valises, vous n'avez pas l'intention de vous y installer, j'espère ? »

« juste provisoirement. Je suis le « frère » d'Erza Scarlett. Vous connaissez peut-être ?

Le jeune homme eut l'air étonné.

« Elle est encore là ? »

« J'espère bien ! elle devait suivre des cours d'été et n'a pas pu rentrer chez nous, puisque notre maison est louée provisoirement. Moi, j'arrive tout droit de Bosco et on m'a dit de rester avec elle jusqu'au retour des parents qui sont sur la côtes Est.

« Vous arrivez de bosco ? »

« Ouai, j'étais dans une école spécialiser…euh…je peux te…euh demander un service ? J'ai encore des bagages que j'ai dû ramener à Erza, près des piliers, tu pourrais m'aider à les porter quelques mètres, si ça te dérange pas ?

« Pas du tout: justement moi aussi je vais voir ma sœur Minerva, qui habite avec elle. Mais tu as bien dit deux autres valises ? J'avoue que je ne comprends pas très bien...

Natsu sentit sa gorge se serrer. Il faisait un peu confiance à son aînée, élue Miss Fairy Tail l'année précédente et si sûre d'elle, avec sa cour d admirateur, même si tout le campus sait qu'elle avait un faible pour Jellal Fernandez.

Erza avait tendance à le traiter comme un petit frère et déjà elle commençait à douter de son accueil.

« ...C'est plutôt marrant d'emménager dans une baraque qui sera démoli dans quelques jours...

« Démolir ! Mais c'est impossible ! Bafoua Natsu atterrée cette fois. Il doit s'agir d'une erreur ! Il est prévu que ma sœur vivrait là quatre ans, jusqu'à la fin de ses études.

Ils étaient parvenus à un détour du chemin et Natsu aperçut soudain la maison. C'était une construction étrange, mais non dépourvu de charme, avec ses tourelles, ses balcons disparaissant sous le lierre et son perron formé de deux escaliers en volute.

« C'est sympa ici ! Annonça le jeune homme. Ce serait débile de le détruire !

« Débile ou pas, c'est inévitable. D'ailleurs, tu verrais l'intérieur tombe en ruine. Le nouveau pavillon, de l'autre côté du lac, est terminé et les étudiants pourront y loger à la rentrée.

« Mais c'est un bâtiment peut être histoire ! La moitié de ma famille y a vécu...

« Pareil pour moi.

Natsu dévisagea son compagnon qui avait l'air étrangement amer. Ou bien sa venue le contrariait-il ? Mais pourquoi ?...

« J'ai essayé d'appeler Erza une vingtaine de fois, et comme on ne répondait jamais j'ai fini par lui envoyer une lettre recommandée. Elle est forcément au courant de mon arrivé.

« c'est pas si évident : le courrier est réexpédié direct au nouveau pavillon. Le téléphone c'est normal, il est coupé depuis quinze jours. Et puis, il n'y a presque personne sur le campus.

« Et toi, tu fais quoi là ?

« Je travaille avec ma cousine à la bibliothèque pour payer mes études. C'est l'inventaire, tout à reclasser. La joie !

Ils étaient parvenus au bas du perron. De nouveau, Natsu admira les courbes des balcons.

Son porteur improvisé mit fin à ses pensés.

« c'est peut-être charmant, mais c'est un vrai taudis, humide, rongé par les termites jusqu'aux fondations ! Dans la mesure où l'endroit doit être abandonné on ne s'est pas donné trop de mal pour les réparations. Même le toit fuit. Ma cousine m'a raconté que les étudiantes qui dorment au troisième doivent mettre des cuvettes par terre, la nuit.

Il n'avait pas totalement tort, Natsu dut l'admettre dès qu'ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur. Cette odeur de moisi ! C'était presque irrespirable. Et la décoration...Un coin du papier peint, dont on distinguait encore les ramages dorés, sous la crasse, pendait lamentablement. Des morceaux de caisses s'entassaient dans le hall.

« Et si t'as sœur n'est pas là ?

« Je...je ne sais pas...j'ai nulle part où aller...

A ce moment, des pas résonnèrent à l'étage au dessus, et quelques secondes plus tard Erza apparaissait en haut de l'escalier. Natsu poussa un immense soupir d soulagement.

« Erza ! J'avais peur que tu sois partie !

Sa sœur ouvrit des yeux ronds, puis fronça les sourcils en réprimant un juron.

« Natsu ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Tu étais censé rester chez Makarov !

Natsu la fusilla du regard.

« C'est lui qui m'a expédié ici.

Erza semblait estomaquée.

« Tu...tu aurais pu me prévenir. On est en plein déménagement.

« Hey ! J'ai essayé de téléphoner un nombres incalculable de fois. Et je t'ai même écrit une lettre.

Erza se frappa le front.

« Mais c'est complètement stupide ! Le pavillon va être démoli d'ici quelques jours. Tous le monde est parti, sauf Minerva, la cousine de Sting, avec qui tu as déjà fait connaissance, apparemment, et Mirajane, qui termine ses bagages. Pourquoi tu n'es pas allé chez ta grande amie, Lucy ?

« Lucy ? Elle est pas chez elle. J'y ai réfléchi, crois-moi. Gajeel est parti aussi avec Levy, Wendy, impossible. Franchement j'ai envisagé toutes les solutions.

« Eh bien, c'est gai !

« Écoute c'est une idée du vieux si t'es pas contente t'as qu'à t'en prendre qu'à lui ! Il s'est dit qu'il y aurait probablement de la place, à cette période de l'année.

Erza leva les yeux au ciel.

« Oui sur ce point il n'avait pas tort: tu as le choix avec quarante-huit chambres! Papa et maman sont vraiment inconscients ! C'était supportable tant qu'il y avait les cours d'été, mais ils sont finis depuis une semaine, aujourd'hui Mira s'en va... Tiens la voilà, mira je te présente mon frère Natsu qui débarque de Bosco à point nommé sur une inspiration géniale de Makarov. Enfin bref, on tout les deux à la rue. »

Mira tendit la main à Natsu, avec un sourire qui lui parut artificiel ? QU'avaient-ils tous contre lui ? Pourtant Mira avait l'ai plutôt sympas avec ses yeux bleue et ses cheveux argentées.

« Mirajane Strauss…Ravie de faire ta connaissance Natsu. Mais bon c'est un peu tard.

« Alors c'est vraiment décidé, tu nous abandonne ici ? » se lamenta Erza.

« Je compatis, crois-moi, mais, même sous la menace d'un revolver je ne resterais pas une journée de plus sous ce toit maudit !…Adieu pavillon Alpha Gamma, » poursuivit la jeune fille avec un regard énigmatique en direction des étages, « Quand je revendrai tu n'existera plus. Et que va devenir notre fantôme ? Erza, tu crois qu'il va nous suivre vers nos nouveaux quartiers ? »

« Non. Terminé les apparitions nocturnes, les souris derrière les plinthes, les volets qui claquent…Enfin dans quelques jours…

« Heureusement que vos parents rentrent à la fin de la semaine ! N'empêche que moi, à votre place , j'irais dormir ailleurs. Bon il faut que j'y aille. De toute façon, Erza, on se revoit bientôt »

« puisque je suis condamné à faire office de porteur aujourd'hui » remarqua Sting « Tu veux que je t'aide à descendre tes valises ? »

Depuis l'apparition de Mirajane, il s'était cantonné dans un silence presque hostile.

« Merci, tu es gentil mais j'ai horreur de m'encombrer en voyage. Je ne prend qu'un fourre-tout, ils me garderont le reste de mes affaires dans le nouveau pavillon.

La porte s'ouvrit à ce moment et une jeune fille séduisante fit son apparition

« Salut cousin, salut Erza, salut Mira et salut le nouveau.

Mira lui rendit son bonjour d'un ton glacial. A l'évidence les deux pensionnaires ne s'entendaient pas trop bien.

« …Alors tu t'en vas finalement, Mira » reprit Minerva, sans feindre une tristesse dans la voix.

« Bravo, tu as tout compris »

« Bon, alors à la prochaine »

Sans un mot Mira se dirigea vers la porte.

Apres son départ, les trois autres restèrent un instant silencieux. Natsu appréhendait un copieux sermon mais Erza préférait sans doute attendre qu'ils soient en tête-à-tête.

« Minerva, déclara enfin celle-ci, je te présente Natsu , mon petit frère, qui nous arrive du ciel grâce à Makarov, mais ce qui est fait est fait… »

Sting et Minerva se regardèrent consterné.

« Ravie de te connaitre Natsu » prononça Minerva d'un ton presque aussi aimable que celui de Mira.

« Il revient de Bosco, expliqua Erza, notre cher « grand père » m'avait proposé d'y aller mais j'ai refusé. J'étais mieux cher moi. »

« Ce qui a beaucoup contrarié les parents, d'ailleurs, mais depuis que t'as été élu miss Fairy Tail, avec tout ses garçons qui tournent autour de toi … »

« Peut-être, mais n'oublie pas qu'il fallait que je me familiarise avec l'université. »

« Oui…tandis que moi, pauvre lycéen, j'avais qu'à obéir. On m'a dit de partir alors je l'ai fait…Sinon, moi non plus, tu sais, je ne serais pas parti. Surtout avec Grey… »

« Ah ! le photographe, c'est ça ? Celui avec qui tu restais enfermé si longtemps dans la chambre noire ? Et tu t'étonneras que les parents t'aient expédié ailleurs ! Bref, je m'en souviendrai de ces vacances. Dire que j'en attendais tant ! Résultat, tu parles : …il n'y plus que des profs raseurs… ce que j'ai pu m'ennuyer ! Pour couronner le tout voilà que tu débarque ! Remarque si tu serais retourner à Magnolia ce n'aurait peut-être pas été mieux, avec ce Grey… »

« Mais merde à la fin ! t'as quoi contre lui ?! D'abord tu le connais à peine. C'est un super type, c'est vrai qu'il aime la photo et alors ?! En attendant pour le moment il gagne un peu d'argent en vendant des photos magnifiques ! Les parents devraient peut-être se rendre compte entre nous c'est du sérieux, qu'ils cessent d'essayer de nous séparer. Je ne vois pas pourquoi ils cherchent à nous séparer ! »

« Moi, quand j'avais ton âge j'étais pas si difficile. »

« Tu parles, tu sautais sur tout ce qui bouge ! Maintenant, c'est moi que les parents font payer. Ils n'ont pas envie que je suive ton exemple et que je sorte avec n'importe qui. Tu n'as jamais su trouver quelqu'un d'assez bien pour que tu t'attache longtemps à lui. »

Sting et Minerva s'étaient discrètement éclipsés en direction du salon, sentant que leur présence n'était peut-être pas vraiment nécessaire.

« Non, mais tu ne vas pas me faire la morale à présent ! s'indigna Erza.

Avec tous les ennuis que tu me crées déjà ! Bon, tu es là, c'est un fait. Mais tu vas voir comme on s'amuse ici. Et puis je me permets de te signaler un détail, au cas où tu l'avais oublié : la maison est hantée et ce n'est pas un mythe plusieurs étudiantes m'ont juré avoir vu le fantôme ! »


End file.
